


Bye Beautiful

by wanhedaxheda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, My First Fanfic, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanhedaxheda/pseuds/wanhedaxheda
Summary: "Bye Beautiful" "Stop Calling Me That" "Nope"
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Bye Beautiful

Reader POV

You wake up in your room at the avengers tower you cheerfully walk out of your room to see a certain avenger you may or may not have a huge crush on but you never know if she'll ever like you back even though she flirts with you but it's playfully so you dismiss it in the same joking matter as you practically skip down the hallway into the kitchen you hear a familiar voice "Y/N!" you turn around to see the avenger you've been crushing on "Natasha" you say with the same excitement you both sit there in comfortable silence until natasha speaks again "bye beautiful" she says as she stands up to walk out "stop calling me that" you respond and she stops "nope" she sits down again "you know why, because you're beautiful" you blush and was about to respond when natasha stops you "I'm not finished Y/N I'm not just talking about your looks" she paused "I think every part of you is beautiful cause I kind of really like you so I will never stop calling you beautiful" you blushed harder than you have knowing she likes you back "Nat I kind of really like you too" natasha's face lights up "Really" she says in misbelief "yeah" you respond shyly "well then how does a date sound after my meeting" you smile and nod not quite trusting your words "great see you soon beautiful"

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic idek if it's good or bad hopefully good


End file.
